Haunted
by YaoiDutchess
Summary: Cloud was just going to take a ride on Fenrir to get rid of some extra time on his hands. However, a ghost from his days in Shin-Ra decided to pay him a visit that he won't be forgetting any time soon. Slash. ZackxCloud.


It had been a rather boring day of deliveries. Cloud had been to Kalm and back to Edge twice, with no new deliveries being called in, he had pretty much nothing to do.

Tifa had closed the bar earlier to take the day off to pamper herself. Cloud didn't want to disturb her. Denzel was with Marlene and Cid for the day. He had time for himself….but what should he do?

He straddled Fenrir, his motorcycle, and gazed out into the distance. Maybe a quick ride could help him think of something?

Slipping his goggles over his eyes, he turned on the ignition and off he went in a random direction that seemed to go no where in particular. The wind in his hair felt nice and the sun on his face lightened his mood slightly. He sighed content and moved his shoulders a little to relax.

Suddenly, he felt a presence. Furrowing his eyebrows, he looked over his shoulder and saw nothing. _It's just in my head. _He thought as he turned back to look at the path in front of him.

Once again, he felt the presence, but this time it was much stronger and he felt it press against his back. Cloud jerked his head around to be greeted with a misty figure. A very familiar figure. "Z…Zack?"

A signature smirk was clearly visible and a ghostly arm snaked around Cloud's waist. "Z-Zack…it's you." The blond remembered that he was driving and quickly looked forward, intending to stop soon. But he found himself unable to do so.

A hand slid down his chest, to his toned abs, then a little lower, making Cloud inhale sharply. His body was frozen, unable to do anything except keep on driving as pleasure shot threw him. "W-what are you…I'm driving!"

He heard Zack's friendly laugh behind him, then a light tingle behind his ear. Licks. The sensation went down his neck and back up, causing him to moan. Finally, Cloud stopped Fenrir and put her in park. The pleasure didn't cease though. He felt another ghostly hand brush his thigh as the other played with his hard on.

"Ngh….Za-ah…."

_Let me just love you again. So you won't forget._

"I-I…" The delivery boy panted as he arched, the sensations getting stronger.

_I don't want you to forget….please. Let me._

"Y-yes…" Cloud whispered as he welcomed the ghost.

He straddled his bike to keep from falling over and placed his hands firmly in front of him, keeping his balance as Zack continued. His breaths got heavier and sweat built on his forehead from the stimulation. It felt amazing, almost as if Zack was truly there, like back when they were in Shin-Ra in Zack's apartment. It was refreshing at the least.

_Lean forward._

"Hm?" Cloud hummed in response, blinking at the sudden loss of contact.

_Lean forward, press yourself against Fenrir._

The blond blushed at the request. Why would Zack have him…?

With a nervous sigh, Cloud did as he was told, grunting as his erection rubbed against the leather of the seat.

_Up farther._

"Huh?" Before Cloud could say anything else, he felt Zack against his back, urging him to move more. Following Zack, he got into position, not understanding what the ghost was up to.

Suddenly, Fenrir turned back on, a light, and yet pleasurable, vibration running through the delivery boy.

"A-ah?"

_Don't worry we're not going anywhere. Just hang on._

Fenrir roared and sent more vibrations through Cloud. He gasped and his head flung back with a moan. Zack was using his bike as a vibrator? The thought seemed odd, but he wasn't going to argue with it now.

He felt Zack against his back, nipping at his neck and one ghostly hand running across his chest. The ghost revved Fenrir again making the delivery boy cry out.

_Sing for me._

"A…ah!"

_Sing…_

"Haaa-ah! Aaah!" Cloud's body jerked and spasmed as he felt himself get closer to finishing. He definitely wouldn't last too much longer under these conditions.

After a couple minutes, Zack slowed Fenrir to a steady low purr, earning an annoyed groan from the blond.

"Don't stop…so close…"

_Shhh…_

Before Cloud could say anything else, he felt sudden pleasure shoot through him that made him scream. He knew what it was. Zack was inside him hitting his prostate. He couldn't feel the intrusion itself, but he knew the pleasure. Cloud's eyes rolled back and he arched.

"Yes….a-Ah!" Squirming in the bike seat, Cloud moaned louder and begged for more. "I-I'm close! Please!"

The ghost kissed Cloud's cheek and did as asked, maximizing all stimulation, making the blond scream his name and lose all control.

_Cloud…_

"Za…ack…" Cloud whispered as he collapsed on Fenrir. Zack cut off the engine and wrapped his ghost arms around Cloud, trying to get as close as he could.

"Zack." The blond said again with a small smile, trying to lean into the ghost's embrace. "Don't go…"

_Don't forget me and I won't._

"Zack…"

_I love you, Cloud. Don't forget that._

"I won't…I love you too…so much…"

* * *

A/N: This was originally just a quick little drabble I did while I was doing prompts on tumblr. I'm supposed to be working on two multichapter fics, but I felt that this one needed to be made longer. I might add part two. My followers liked it, so since I've kinda neglected my account here, I decided why not upload this?

Maybe I'll turn some more of my drabbles into oneshots and start posting them here. I don't know.

Please excuse how rushed it is and I hope you enjoyed it~

Zack/Cloud/Fenrir OT3~


End file.
